The Lie
by i.heart.the.doctor
Summary: Rose Tyler told a lie, a big lie, a lie that needed to be told. Doomsday AU. Rose/10 and Rose/10.5


**A/N: This was inspired by a tumblr post! yeah, apparently I suck so bad at writing these days I need tumblr to give me ideas! It was inspired by some tags on a doomsday gif set but I'm having trouble getting the page of the person who originally wrote the tags on the gifset because I tumble on my phone as I'm lazy and it's easier than the computer these days! **

**I don't own doctor who, if I did I'd of never let RTD leave! **

Rose Tyler told a lie. It was the biggest one she ever told, it was also the hardest. It happened on the day she died. She had very little choice, she knew it had to be done, it would break her to do it, but it would of broken him even more if she hadn't.

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey... and the baby."

She didn't know why she'd said it at first, she knew he couldn't know, his face cemented the fact in her mind. It would destroy him as it was destroying her and that wasn't something she could handle. "You're not...?" She could see in his face how afraid he was, the possibility that the woman he loved was carrying his child, a child he would never be able to see, never be able to hold. He'd of torn apart those 2 universes to stay with them. It was clear she was supposed to be alone through this.

She put on a brave face and smiled. "No. It's Mum." she lied easily, relief filled his face and she felt another shatter in her heart. "Three months gone, more Tylers on the way." she joked, hoping humour would hide what she was really going through.

That day, on that cold beach, she said goodbye to the man she loved. "I love you." she had told him.

"Quite right too. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler."

Those were the last words the pair shared, his image faded and she was left alone, over come with grief. Her knees gave out and she fell to the sand, sobs filling the air, the pain loud and clear for all to hear.

"Rose," Mickey called. "Come on, lets get you back into the car."

She ignored him, she continued to cry, the salt water tears mixing with the salt water already covering the sand.

Pete came and placed his hands on her shoulder and lifted her so she was face to face with him.

"Lets get you home okay? You need to get warm, you have another person to think about now." She nodded at him, still unable to form words, and let him guide her back to the van.

"Did you tell him?" Jackie asked.

"I couldn't." Rose whispered. "It would of broken him."

Life in the new universe finally, truly began. She had her family around to help but she still felt alone. She was scared for her baby. The baby that wouldn't quite be human, the half time lord baby. What would be different? There was no one to answer he questions, no one to help. He wasn't there, he could never be there. She was alone.

She gave birth to a healthy boy named Jack. A healthy boy with 2 hearts. The nurses had all been confused during the scans but she knew after a while she'd have to go it alone, NHS had to be left behind. There would be too many questions. Torchwood helped her, they had a team of doctors that delivered Jack into the world a team that would research and help to the best of their abilities for the rest of the boy's life.

Jack grew as any little boy would, he was smarter than most his own age but that was to be expected. He adored his mother to pieces, and she in turn adored him. He was her world. Her work for Torchwood kept her sane. She wasn't saving the world on the same level as she had in the past, but she felt like she was making a difference, she felt closer to him, to her doctor. She'd imagine him, imagine how proud he would be of her. Those thoughts helped to keep her strong, those thoughts and the smile of her amazing little man.

She never stopped thinking about him. Her eyes always found the yellow disk, the device that had trapped her in the first place, the device that had saved her life and destroyed it all in one moment. She often pressed it wistfully, she never expected it to work. One day though, all that changed. That day everything changed.

The stars were going out, universes were vanishing, she knew hers wouldn't be long. She could look for him. She could transport between the universes and find her doctor. But she couldn't take Jack with her. The choice to leave him was hard but she had to do it, not only for the chance of seeing her Doctor again but to protect Jack's future. She kissed his chubby little cheek and set off on her next adventure.

She jumped from one universe to the next and always found herself pulled to one person. Donna Noble. She was supposed to meet this Donna, she would be the key. She researched as much as she could, the more she knew the better. She thought she missed her chance at one point, her Doctor was dead. But it wasn't meant to of been that way, things were meant to be different. Donna was meant to of been different.

The daleks returned. Earth was in chaos again. But she had found him, she'd found her Doctor. Donna had saved the world and now it was down to all of them to save it all over again. People lost their lives and souls were revealed but good won out in the end. It always did, the doctor saved the day with the help of his companions. But in saving the day, a new doctor had been made, a clone born from his hand and Donna's human DNA, he was part time lord, part human, much like a certain little man Rose knew of.

There were tearful goodbyes, Mickey had no reason to remain in their universe now, Rose knew he'd miss Jack, he was an amazing uncle, but Mickey wanted his old life back, he was done being Ricky. She said good bye to new friends and old. Not really knowing what the future would hold for her, would she see them again? How would she get Jack back?

They found themselves back on Badwolf bay. Jackie continued the cover story, Jackie had always over acted, never realising that sometimes the best way to lie was to not say anything at all.

Rose had thought she'd be able to stay with him again, stay with her Doctor, she'd have to get baby Jack first, but they'd found each other, she couldn't understand why he was leaving he behind. He'd promised he would never do that. He wasn't leaving her alone though, The clone, the half human, half time lord would be with her.

"Remind you of someone? " he asked her. "That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."  
"But he's not you." she replied.

"He needs you. That's very me."

The other Doctor, the doctor who assured Rose he was still the same man, same everything except half human with only one heart, made her an offer "I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. If you want." But he still wasn't her Doctor.

She felt confused. She needed him, she'd missed him so much. She could have him, have a normal life with him, he wouldn't change his face, he'd grow old with her, but he wouldn't because he wouldn't be there, he'd still be in another universe.

" All right both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach—on the worst day of my life—what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it." she asked them.  
"I said "Rose Tyler."" the real doctor replied.  
"Yeah, and? How was that sentence gonna end?"  
"Does it need saying?"  
"And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" The half human doctor leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Rose Tyler, I love you too." It was that moment she knew. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. Pouring all her pain and happiness into those few seconds. She was so lost in the feel of him she didn't hear The Doctor and Donna leave, she didn't see the pain on his face at what he'd had to leave behind again and the loss he knew was still yet to come.

She stood there hand in hand with the new Doctor, her new Doctor. "Let's go home." he said.

He held her the entire ride home, she still grieved the loss of the other Doctor again, he may of still been there in one sense but in another she really truly knew she would never see him again. He really would never know.

"Momma!" yelled Jack as they walked through the door. The Doctor expected Jackie to respond to the baby he thought to be named Tony.

"This must be Tony then!" he exclaimed excitedly. Jack just looked confused by the strange new man calling him strange names.

"Momma?" Jack repeated. Rose looked to the Doctor with a guilty look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered. Jack saw the sadness on his mother's face and started to cry himself. "Come here baby." She soothed as she went over to pick him up and hold him close to her.

"What?" the doctor asked. Looking from Rose to the baby. Jack clearly looked like Rose, he had the same big bright eyes, a trait that could have been attributed to being siblings, but now he was looking harder. He saw the dark hair atop of the baby's head, a shade very similar to his own.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered again. The Doctor moved to sit down on the nearest sofa. His mind going crazy.

"I couldn't tell you, I wanted to, I nearly did, but I couldn't do that to you. He's yours Doctor, he's ours."

"What's is name?"

"Jack." The Doctor smiled wistfully at this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

"Because I knew there was nothing you could do, we were never supposed to see each other again, I was trying to spare you pain."

"I would of torn those universes apart."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry you've been alone Rose." He pulled her next to him on the sofa and grabbed her free hand. "You won't be alone now."

"Thank you." she mouthed to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"He's beautiful Rose and you did it all by yourself, you're amazing."

"He's amazing. I don't know what the future holds for him though Doctor."

"What do you mean?"

"He's half time lord."

"So am I."

"But he has 2 hearts."

"Ah, I see." was his short reply, she could see the thoughts running through his head, a mile a minute like they always did. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together."

"Together." she repeated.

**A/n: Not my best but meh, I'll get over it! Hope you enjoyed it anyway, though I bet this story has been written billions of times and it's probably much better quality by other people too! lol**

**Doc xxx**


End file.
